


Meeting Earl Charles Grey (Fucking brat)

by frostylicker



Series: Daily life of Vincent (Fuck you I’m not a Mole) Phantomhive [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Explicit Language, First Kiss, First Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostylicker/pseuds/frostylicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>|| Mini series going through the daily life of Vincent Phantomhive. Will add more when I sit down to actually write. ||</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Earl Charles Grey (Fucking brat)

The first time Vincent ever met Earl Charles Grey was when the Earl was still learning the basics of being the Queen’s butler. For his whole life Charles was raised to serve the Queen but it wasn’t until he was 15 did his father finally pass the title onto him. For a couple years he stayed by the Queen’s side trying to win her trust and show her that he would be a good butler for her alongside the other two that came at the same time he did. After a couple years she finally allowed him to meet her secret pet, trusting him to carry a message to her watch dog and not cause too much trouble.

Vincent was playing in the garden with his son and wife when he saw Tanaka appear before them with a young silver haired male. Standing up straight he excused himself from his family and went over to his butler. Tanaka bowed to his master and turned to introduce the two of them. “Master Phantomhive, This is Earl Charles Grey, butler to the Queen.” Vincent stared at the younger man and smiled at him, reaching out to shake his hand. “Welcome Earl Grey. Tanaka please bring up some refreshments to my personal study.” Tanaka bowed once more and left to go gather refreshments. “Please follow me.”Vincent said leading the younger man away. 

Charles followed at Vincent, watching the slightly older man. He really didn’t look old enough to have a 3 year old son, then again it wasn’t his place to judge the so called watch dog. Watching Vincent’s back he remembered the rumors of Vincent being a player, wanting to test the theory he decided to play with Vincent. Catching up so that he could walk slightly beside Vincent he reached out and brushed a hand against his ass. Vincent turned and flashed a brilliant grin and took a step away. “Pardon me.” Charles glared at him, just slightly annoyed with his reaction. He stepped closer and reached for his hand, but Vincent easily avoided him. Smirking Vincent made sure to stay a step ahead of the younger male, knowing that it would annoy him. If he wanted to play games he would have to get better at them.

After a few times of being brushed aside Charles grew angry enough to make a rash decision. Right before Vincent could open the door to the study he grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. Pinning the taller man against the door, Charles grabbed his throat to hold him there. Smiling as he saw the shocked expression on his face, he was happy that he could force the older male to show another expression besides that fucking grin of his. “Seems like I finally caught you.” Grinning he reached up to place a kiss on his lips,but he stopped before he could finish the motion. He could feel a knife against his throat and he wondered who could have snuck up behind him.

Chuckling Vincent looked over Charles to see his emotionless dog. “So glad that you could join us Diederich, though I will have to say that you are just a touch late. I was almost seduced by this beautiful young man.” Reaching up Vincent caressed Charles cheek and kissed him on the lips, all the while staring at Diederich. He watched as the german struggled to keep himself composed, the knife pressing harder against Charles’s skin. “Kleine Hure…” Diederich whispered before pulling away and sheathing his knife. The younger man stepped away from Vincent and turned so that he could look the two of them, his body shaking from the incident. Whipping his mouth with his sleeve, he couldn’t believe what happen. He wasn’t a toy that Vincent could play with, let alone use to tease the other male.

Laughing Vincent opened the door and ushered the other two males into the study. “Please come in and relax I’m sure that we have some business to attend to now.” Vincent watched as Diederich and Charles tried to sit as far away as they could from each other. Smirking he closed the door to the study and locked it, knowing that Tanaka had a spare key and would knock before bringing in the sweets. He really couldn’t believe that the Queen had given him such a wonderful new toy to play with. She was always a wonderful master to work for.


End file.
